


Under the Soil [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: "Emma has never wanted to be a princess. Her whole life seems to be going on without her. Until one day, when on a mindless walk in the forest, she stumbles upon an evil Queen who has been under a sleeping curse for years and yearsAnd accidentally marries her."





	Under the Soil [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [under the soil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800079) by [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/pseuds/insanetwin). 



> I'm beyond excited for you, dear reader, that you will get to experience this amazing fic for the first time.  
> Ecstatic can't even cover the joy I felt to work for this story and its amazing author, so I hope you would enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> PS.: Oh , by the way I buried something creepy, somewhere in here, for you to find. Lets see if you can find it :)

Cover art for **Under the Soil** by InsaneTwin 

 

[[full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/817dd999fc4d9ee6bc821ccd3701b5ab/tumblr_pe0wr0tMma1s50jflo2_r1_1280.jpg)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [under the soil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800079) by [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/pseuds/insanetwin)




End file.
